


Friday's Good Morning

by RegicidalRavens



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, High School, Kinda, LMAO, Lev is stupid, Like Lots, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Songfic, Sweet, You're gonna get cavities, dumb stupid, gdi, how to tag, idk man, lots of flustering, please teach me, rip kuroo, so cute, so soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegicidalRavens/pseuds/RegicidalRavens
Summary: For the longest time, Haiba Lev has struggled to successfully give you a proper morning greeting. Heck, even Kuroo had his ass handed to him by you. So, ladies and gentlemen... will Lev finally succeed?





	Friday's Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> if you recognize the title, yes! it's a reference to the song! not exactly a songfic, but this story drew a LOT of inspiration from that song.

“Alright! I can do it today!”

Currently, Lev was in the bathroom, giving himself a pep talk through the mirror. If he could, he would reach in through the reflection and grab himself by the collar. Instead, he slapped his cheeks and gripped the sides of the sink.

“Come on Lev! Today is the day!”

“Lev! You’re going to be late if you don’t leave now!” his mom called from down the hallway.

“Okay, I’m going, I’m going!” he shouted back. Turning to face the mirror once again, he gave his reflection a nod before running down to the door, throwing his bag over the shoulder along the way.

He sprinted down the street, waving at the neighborhood cat on the garden wall as he passed. He turned the corner to see the train rolling into the station. He sighed in relief when he made it in time, just before the doors could shut him out. If his legs were any shorter, he was sure he wouldn’t have made it. Taking hold of the railing, he looked around only to find that there were no more free seats. The train started up again, causing several people to stumble around a bit; some even crashed into nearby strangers. Fortunately, a mass of people poured out at the next stop, allowing him the chance to plop down in an emptied seat by the door. Checking the station, he began counting down how many more stops it would take before he saw (Y/n) boarding.

_‘I can do this! I’ll say it today! Just a “Good Morning”, that’s all!’_

Mentally practicing the short phrase so that it didn’t all come out in a jumble like his previous attempts, he didn’t notice that the train had come to (Y/n)’s stop until he heard her laughter. The sound, most likely evoked by something her friend told her, was more beautiful than the chorus of any angels. He looked around, quickly realizing there were no more seats for her. He stood up and tried to wave at her, putting a smile on his face.

“Good—…” He paused, lowering his hand suddenly and looking downcast. “Uhmm… H-here, (Y/n)-senpai. You can take my spot…”

When she heard her name, (Y/n) turned to see the tall Russo-Japanese boy gesturing towards the empty seat.

“Oh! Nah. It’s fine, Lev-kun. There’s not that many stops left. You can sit there instead,” she beamed at him, making his heart skip a few too many beats. When the male waved his hands in denial and insisted that she take a seat, she couldn’t help but giggle at how the boy’s face was covered in a bright red. “Well, if you really want me to. Thank you, Lev.”

Eyes widening at the lack of honorific, he nodded madly in response, hand grasping the metal railing once again. He couldn’t bring himself to look at (Y/n), or else he might just drown in his own blush. Staring out the window, the scenery came and went in his vision, not that he noticed any of the passing buildings when his mind was so busy berating himself.

_‘Ahhhhhh… It’s just two words… I even woke up earlier than usual to take time to look nice too…’_

“…v-kun. Lev-kun!” (Y/n)’s angelic voice brought him back, startling him when he noticed her standing right in front of him. “Come on, our school is this stop now,” she motioned for Lev to follow her out as the train came to a halt. Embarrassed that he had to be pulled out of his thoughts, his face grew red all the way to the tips of his ears.

Entering through the front gates of the school, (Y/n) looked up at him as they continued walking. “Do you have volleyball practice this morning?”

He could only nod, let alone muster a few shaky words. As the bell rang, he stopped walking and stood rooted in his spot for a moment as he watched (Y/n) running off to her class first. Sulking a bit because he wanted her to stay with him for a bit longer, he yelped when he was suddenly grabbed into a headlock and dragged off to who knows where.

“Ohoho?~ I never knew that my kouhai had a thing for (Y/n)-chan.” Lev immediately recognized the jeering in the familiar voice.

“Good morning, Kuroo-san!” Lev surprised himself when his voice suddenly returned, and that he was able to say “Good Morning” to his captain so easily.

Kuroo stared at Lev with raised eyebrows when the first-year seemed to be in awe that he spoke. Being the sly person he was, putting two and two together and figuring out the rest was easy.

“You just gotta relax around her,” the grin on the captains face was gone, replaced by a look that was akin to nostalgia.

“How did you—!”

“She used to have the same effect around me too, believe it or not,” Kuroo chuckled when Lev looked up at him in disbelief. “Hey don’t look at me like that! Your chest sort of just tightens up and you can’t seem to get a word out, can you? And it’s like she’s the only person you see. But no words seems to come out at all. Not even a ‘Good Morning’.”

“You did too?!” Lev clung onto the front of the ravenette’s shirt, hoping to learn more about his strange condition and how he could fix it. But then something dawned upon him. “Did you…?”

“Hm? Oh!” Kuroo laughed when the first-year inquired about something so seemingly far in his memory. “Yeah. Some time ago. But she already rejected me and I’m still friend zoned.”

“Ah…” Lev sighed. After all, if someone could reject the popular third-year, what hope did some half-breed like him have?

“You’ll be fine,” Kuroo reassuringly pat him on the back. “She looks at you differently.”

Confused by what he could possibly mean by those words, Lev shook off the weight and picked up his head. If he didn’t have a chance at becoming (Y/n)’s right now, that just meant he would have to change that himself, wouldn’t it?

____________

Yeah right. What was he trying to convince himself for? It was already last period and the whole entire day his thoughts were filled with how (Y/n) would never reciprocate his feelings. Not when he became a stuttering mess around her and could hardly even give a proper greeting. It was unfortunate for him when the teacher called on him to solve the math problem on the board, which resulted in some embarrassment and a string of wrong answers.

After that whole incident passed and Lev was finally given permission to settle down in his seat to save himself before dying of further embarrassment, his mind immediately drifted back to how he could become closer friends with (Y/n); he clearly hadn’t learned his lesson from what had transpired merely moments prior. To his dismay, he was unable to think of any strategies before school was dismissed for the day. Blowing out his breath in frustration for the _n_ th time that day, he haphazardly packed away his work and got up to head to volleyball practice.Unfortunately, he wouldn’t be able to sneak even a tiny peek at (Y/n) in her classroom before heading to the gym. She was on the next floor up since she was a second year. Even if he sprinted up and back down the stairs two at a time, he’d get scolded for being late.

____________

“Oi, Lev!” Yaku kicked the daydreaming first year in the stomach, making him double over onto the waxy gym floor. “I don’t know what you’re thinking, but you can only become a regular if you pay attention. Now get up!”

“You can’t tell me to get up right after kicking me onto the floor, Yaku-san…” Lev groaned from his position on the ground, unmoving and unwilling to stand. Yaku grit his teeth and balled his hands into fists at the first-year’s words. Lev vaguely heard him mutter something along the lines of, “Sassy first-year brat…”

Sighing, Kuroo ran a hand through his messy mane as he watched the libero attempt to train the self-declared “ace”.

“Yaku, cut him some slack. He’s been having a rough time with his thoughts lately,” he called out to the irritated male. “Lev. If you’re not gonna be able to focus, you should go change and leave first.”

“N-no! I—” Lev tried to protest. He stopped himself, realizing that he would just be disrupting practice if he couldn’t take it seriously. “Sorry… I’ll make sure to pay attention tomorrow…” Lev frowned as he pushed himself off the floor and headed for the gymnasium doors. Yaku’s eyebrows scrunched up at his unusual attitude. No matter how much he got beat up, he would always get back up and go right back to practice. “I’ll be heading out first!” he called back to the rest of the team.

Some of the boys yelled back an “Alright” while some others simply nodded and went back to finishing up drills.

He took his time getting to the club room, and once he got there he made sure to take as long as possible to get changed. But it was inevitable that he needed to leave at some point. Walking down to the shoe lockers near the school entrance, he switched out his school shoes for the casual sneakers he wore outside everyday. Just as he was about to step into the open and head home, he quickly ducked his head back under the overhang when he felt cold droplets of rain seep through his hair.

“Geh! I hate going home when it’s raining… I don’t even have an umbrella either…” he sulked by himself. The grey weather the seemed to be the only thing that remotely matched his mood.

“Eh?”

Lev quickly turned around when he heard the familiar voice. A blush exploded on his face when he realized his reaction was too fast, as if he were _hoping_ to meet a certain someone. He whipped his head back towards the wet pavement in front of him.

“You haven’t gone home yet, Lev-kun?”

Unable to speak for fear that his tongue might betray his heart and stutter more than he’d prefer, he vigorously shook his head from side to side. With enough courage, he was able to utter only a few words. “K-Kuroo let me go home from practice early today…”

“Ahhh… I see,” (Y/n) replied in understanding. One of her friends called for her to go over to them so they could walk home together. “Do you have an umbrella?”

Lev shook his head once again, lifting his eyes to the sky. “I didn’t think that it would rain today, and it didn’t say anything in the weather forecast either,” he murmured and looked away in embarrassment.

“Here.”

When the tall boy looked up from the ground, he saw that (Y/n) had her arm stretched out towards him with her own umbrella in hand. When his gaze shifted up to her face, he was lovestruck all over again by the brilliant smile on her face. Even the grey of the clouds couldn’t dull her angelic glow.

“E-eh?” he rose an eyebrow before stuttering and trying to persistently refuse the offer. “No way! You need to go home too, right? You should use it. It would be bad if you got sick.”

She shoved the umbrella into his hands, forcing him to hold onto it. “I’ll be fine. I’m walking to a friend’s place so we can just share an umbrella. But you go the other way, right? Since after all, we both take the train,” she stated, reassuring the boy that she would indeed be okay. “Besides. It’d be bad for you to catch a cold too. You’re training hard to be a starter for the volleyball team after all.”

He stood there with a surprised look before a smile began to take over his face. Watching as (Y/n) waved goodbye and ran off to walk beside her friend, he looked at the umbrella in astonishment. Even though (Y/n) gave it to him because of the rain, it seemed like the clouds were starting to clear up.

____________

It was Friday morning and Lev was on the same train line he took to school every day. Once again, he was fidgeting. Whether it was because he was nervous or if it was out of habit, he couldn’t tell.

When the train doors slid open at the familiar stop, he was able to force his heart to continue beating when he saw her walk in. Just like the last time, she was with her friends, laughing about who-knows-what. Clenching his fists in frustration, he willed himself to get up off the seat for once. Before he knew it, he was taking slow steps towards her.

“Ah! Lev-kun!” she exclaimed once she saw him come into view.

He was shaking in his shoes. Honestly, it took all of his being to keep from collapsing at her smile.

“H-Hey, (Y/n)-san…” he stuttered out. With an outstretched arm, he shoved the umbrella into her empty hands. “T-thank you for letting me use your umbrella…”

A look of surprised swept over her face, but she only took a moment to recover. Taking the umbrella from him, she quickly tucked it into her bag before facing him with a reassuring smile.

“It was no problem really! You needed it more than I did anyways.” She paused for a moment, eyes darting to the side before nervously looking up at his towering height. “Is there anything wrong? You seem unsure about something… Oh gosh, I hope there’s nothing on my face,” she exclaimed before gently feeling over the skin of her cheeks with her hands.

He shook his head vigorously, looking down at the shaking train floor and contemplating whether or not he could finally say it. “(Y/n)!”

Jerking her eyes back up at him when he suddenly shouted her name, she scratched the back of her head. “Y-yes?”

“G-Good morning, (Y/n)-san!” Lev shouted, a blush spreading on his face. He silently thanked the heavens that the train had arrived right at the school’s stop as he sprinted off. Only god knows how he would’ve embarrassed himself even further lest he stood there any longer.

(Y/n) stood in her spot near the doors, blinking with wide eyes and a dumbfounded expression before her friend tugged her off the train just as the doors were about to slide shut. Red exploded on her cheeks when she finally processed the first-year’s words.

“Hey, hey! Earth to (Y/n)!” her friend waved a hand in front of her eyes. “He finally said it to you!”

“Y-Yeah… he did,” (Y/n) ducked her head behind her hands in an attempt to hide her rosy cheeks and embarrassed smile. _‘So cute,’_ she thought to herself. “I guess I should say it back some day, huh?”

Meanwhile, Lev had stopped in front of his classroom door. His breathing was labored since he’d practically sprinted non-stop from the train station to where he came to a standstill. After the whole ordeal processed through his head, his mind blew a fuse and his legs gave out under him. Crashing straight onto the floor and leaning against the wall, he drew his knees up and curled his arms around them, forming into a ball shape.

“Geh… I wish I could just disappear forever…” he mumbled to himself, thinking that if he shrunk himself down small enough, he could (possibly) disappear into a black hole somehow. Then, it dawned on him. His head shot up, startling some other first-years that were walking down the hall. “I didn’t get to hear if she replied!” Immediately, he paled. What if she actually did have something to say back? What would he do now that he’d ran away from her? Would she ever talk to him again?! What if Kuroo tried to hit on her again and then actually succeeds?!?

Taking deep breaths, he began to calm himself down.

_‘It’s okay… You just forgot, that’s all… Kuroo won’t try again… and if he does, she’ll call him an insufferable old man before leaving… It’s alllll good…’_

It was not all good. The amount of pressure he put on himself even overwhelmed the days when Yaku had first begun to train him to receive. Slapping his cheeks after several minutes had passed, he pushed himself off the floor and turned towards the classroom. There was no one else to be seen or heard. It was still a bit early after all. Slumping over in his seat, he jolted up and nearly let out a cathartic scream when the classroom door flew upon all of a sudden.

(Y/n) stood in the doorway, panting and seemingly out of breath. Had she run all the way from the station to the classroom? Her eyes darted around the classroom before meeting with his emerald ones. Letting out a sigh of relief, the second year stepped into the room and hastened her footsteps, stopping when she arrived in front of Lev.

“Y-yes, (Y/n)-senpai?” Lev stuttered, unsure of what he had coming his way.

Her confident smile suddenly faded, leaving behind a shy, blushing girl. “You didn’t even let me respond…” she sniffled, feigning tears.

The boy began to panic, unsure of how to respond.

_‘Did I make her cry? Oh my god. What if she hates me now?!?’_

She peeked at his quivering form in the corner of her vision. She couldn’t hold back a small smile, and Lev began pouring buckets of sweat.

“Hey, Lev.” She smacked her hand down straight on his desk, causing him to jump in his seat. “There’s no need to run away from me like that.”

Was he scared? Was he happy that she was talking to him? Was he terrified? Honestly, he couldn’t tell—he hadn’t known until this very moment that he could feel all those things at once. The most he could manage was murmur out a small, “Okay.”

She lifted up her hand, setting it down on top of his head and ruffing his silver-grey locks. He squeezed his eyes shut and let her fingers run through the strands of hair.

“Good morning to you too. Work hard today, okay? I’ll see you around!” she yelled back at him as she scampered out the doorway to leave for her own classroom.

Sure, he was completely dazed until the teacher walked in and scolded him for not paying attention. Sure, Inuoka slammed the volleyball into his face five times during practice; Yaku kicked him off the court before there could be a sixth incident. And sure, there was some small talk going around the team although he payed no mind to Kuroo’s insistent teasing. But he was absolutely positive that his heart had completely _imploded_ (Y/n) after responded to his greeting, and he wasn’t sure if he would ever want to feel any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> major apology if you felt the writing was weird as you continued to read; i started this fic three years ago and never finished it until now LMAO.


End file.
